


stars in your eyes ( i wish were mine )

by yvesunmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, ViVes, like really slight - Freeform, slight angst, slight viseul, sooyoung's nicknames for vivi are cute, they have so many ship names, yvevi, yvivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: wong viian's got a plan. she's going to get the girl.ha sooyoung will help her towards the end, even if it hurts.the universe will always find a way, though.





	stars in your eyes ( i wish were mine )

wong viian had a crush. she had been pining for jo haseul for a year now, and she hadn't done anything about it. she would sigh over her in their shared classes, but never tried to talk to her.

but this year, that was going to change. she had a plan on how to get closer to haseul, and it involved haseul's best friend, ha sooyoung.

vivi knew that if you wanted to date haseul, you had to be approved of by her best friend. sooyoung was very protective of haseul, so vivi knew that sooyoung was the key to helping her with her crush.

_New Message                                                                                                                                                                                                              Heekki ( 2 )_

_\- Vivi unnie! Are you going to go through with your plan?_

_\- Sooyoung is going to be studying afterschool in the library today, if that helps._

_Thanks, Heekki -_

_I'll update you on what happens -_

vivi was a bit nervous. sooyoung had a bit of a reputation, and vivi wasn't the best at appearing confident. she decided to set aside her worries for now, and focus on her last class of the day. once, she talked with sooyoung, everything would be alright.

[ ♡ ]

vivi sped down to the library after the bell rang. her mother had called her and asked her to pick up her younger cousin from the airport, so vivi had to hurry if she wanted to talk to sooyoung.

vivi walked into the library, looking for sooyoung. she spotted the brunette sitting at a table with a textbook open. vivi bit her lip and walked over to the table.

"excuse me? sooyoung?" she called the girl.

"huh? yeah, that's me," the girl looked up, lost in thought, but as she registered that vivi was talking to her, she straightened up hastily with a blush on her cheeks.

"hey! you're vivi right? um, what brings you here?" sooyoung asked.

vivi was surprised that sooyoung knew her name, but she supposed that it was a good thing, as it would make it easier to befriend her.

just then, her watch beeped. she looked at it to see that she had 5 minutes to get out of school if she wanted to pick up her cousin on time. she was going to have to hurry up.

"well, i wanted to talk to you, but um, i'm kind of late for something, so can you meet me tomorrow after school on the bleachers? i need to talk to you about something," vivi spoke.

"you wanted to talk to me? sure, i can do tomorrow," sooyoung smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"yeah, thanks. i have to go now, um see you tomorrow?" vivi said over her shoulder as she turned to go.

"yeah, see you...,"sooyoung exhaled giddily at the retreating figure.

[ ♡ ]

sooyoung was ecstatic. she had been harboring a crush on vivi for 8 months now, and although she had wanted to talk to the girl, they only had one class together, and  sooyoung sat in the back, far away from vivi.

so when vivi had come up to her and said that she had needed to talk to her, sooyoung couldn't help but to feel excited.

what did vivi want to talk to her about? the possibilities were endless, but sooyoung didn't want to get her hopes up. just as she was pondering that, her phone chimed.

_New Message                                                                                                                                                                                                        Seulie ( 3 )_

_\- soo!_

_\- i heard vivi went to talk to you today after school!_

_\- what did she say? is your crush finally going to progress?_

_idk, she told me to meet up with her tomorrow at_

_the bleachers... she didn't tell me why tho -_

sooyoung couldn't help but grin at the thought of meeting vivi the next day. she went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

[ ♡ ]

vivi walked out to the field, heading towards the bleachers. she was ready to explain to sooyoung about her crush on haseul, and her request that maybe sooyoung could help her. vivi didn't know what to expect. it was an unusual request, but vivi didn't have a better alternative.

she spotted sooyoung sitting on the bleachers, looking at something on her phone. she was wearing an oversized hoodie, and her hair was up in a bun. vivi thought she looked cute, and that thought made her walk faster across the field.

"sooyoung!" she called up to the girl, climbing the bleachers. the girl in question looked up at her name being called, and smiled at vivi once she saw her.

"hey princess! i mean- uhm- vivi! sorry, habit. i call everyone i like nicknames. i mean, like as in i know? not like, crush, or anything - sorry, im rambling, sorry. uhm whats up?" sooyoung awkwardly brought a hand to the back of her neck.

" no worries. it's cute. i like nicknames," vivi giggled softly.

"so, princess, what did you want to talk about? i'm all ears," sooyoung smiled.

" it's kind of embarrassing... but i know you're close with the person i'm talking about," vivi whispered, starting to regret talking about her crush.

"hey, i won't laugh. it can't be any more embarrassing than some of the things i've done, princess," sooyoung laughed quietly.

" well... i have a crush, and i don't know how to talk to them? but i know that before i even talk to her, i have to get her best friend's approval. but i don't want to make it seem like i'm just becoming that girl's friend to get close to my crush..." vivi spilled out.

" you have .... a crush?" sooyoung felt her heart drop down to her stomach. " can i ask who?" she said, already dreading the answer.

"haseul. i have a crush on your best friend, jo haseul." 

[ ♡ ]

"sooyoung? hey sooyoung? are you okay? hello?" haseul asked, lightly snapping her fingers in front of sooyoung's face.

" yeah, i'm fine, just spaced out a bit, sorry," sooyoung laughed lightly. she was still reeling from her talk with vivi. 

_"i have a crush on your best friend, jo haseul."_

sooyoung didn't know how she had managed to not start crying right then and there. she had felt her heart break into pieces at that moment. 

even worse, sooyoung had done the dumbest thing she could have ever done in that moment.

_" of course i'll help you, princess. i'll be your wingwoman, you can count on me,"_

ugh, she was so stupid! sure, she would spend time with vivi, but she was helping her crush get with her best friend, a girl who was not her. sooyoung knew it was irrational, but at that moment she was furious with haseul, although she knew the other girl had nothing to do with the issue.

but vivi had looked so happy when she'd agreed, and sooyoung didn't have the heart to refuse. the puppy eyes vivi gave sooyoung were the same ones sooyoung had fallen for 8 months ago.

and so now, sooyoung was doomed to be tortured by watching her crush love another, and sooyoung had signed up to be the cause of it.

[ ♡ ] 


End file.
